


This Love

by hlnvet



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF, bayern munich - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: When Mats found out his dad is marrying a widow, he wasn't expecting anything but to get out of the house. Only to his surprise, now he has to co-parent a new baby sister. And somewhere along the ride, things went completely out of the script. Or at least according to his scripts...





	1. Chapter 1

_Been losing grip, sinking ship._

_You showed up just in time…_

I don’t think I could do this. I love him so much it hurts. AndI can’t handle it anymore.

Why do I have to be in love with him? Why do I have to be in love with someone that beyond my reach? Why do I have to be in love with my step-brother?

And what can I do now? Nothing. All I can do is watching him happily planning his wedding to someone else. Someone who is better than me in all aspects, because she isn’t me. I would never get my chance to even date him.

My mom remarried when I was thirteen, to a man with two sons who are older than me. I still called him by his name up until now, not dad for the most obvious reason - he isn't my dad.

I had no chance to complain or pitch in about the wedding, just like I wasn’t able to voice out my opinion regarding whom should I live with. Dad wanted to take me from mom. She refused and tagged me along to live with her and her new husband and the older of the two siblings, Mats.

I had to say it was a torture living under the same roof with mom, but it was harder with two extra strangers. I rarely had the chance to see Jonas, my other stepbrother, because he lives with his mom, their mom.

Although, it was a miracle I got along with both, especially Mats. He’s always a gentleman to me, always caring, always be there when I need someone, he’s the best big brother figure that I would love to have as my own. There were a few times when he ends up coming to my school to get my report card or for the parent-teacher meeting. And I think along the way, he figured out how much I can’t stand living with mom.

I was quite surprised when he told me that he’s transferring me to a school in Dortmund. What even more shocking is not only I will now live only with him, but we actually have our parents’ blessing.

We lived together for the next seven years.

Yet, here I am, trying on one of the finest gowns, living a life as a famous footballer’s sister, and also becoming his bride’s bridesmaid. I swear the only reason Cathy asked me to be her bridesmaid is probably because I’m Mats’ step-sister. We were never close, Cathy and I. And on some occasions, I can tell that she dislikes me. A lot.

I don’t know when. I don’t know how. All I know is this is love. And it hurt more and more each day.

0o0

_This love is good, this love is bad, this love is alive back from the dead._

_These hands had to let it go free and this love come back to me._

I don’t think this even possible. I have to let go. He is happy now. And I have to move forward, without him. After all, I don’t think it will be okay with Cathy if I keep living with them. Jonas also told me he’s okay with me staying with him.

So today is the day. Today is a new day and a new story for me. I will move with Jonas. I got along with him alright. I think I will be okay.

Even when I’m not sure whether I will be okay or I will go insane with all the stress happening at the moment. But as long as Mats is happy, I should be, too.

Isn't that what this all about? When you have to give up on someone, aren't you supposed to be happy for them?

And I will be okay. At least, I know I can learn to be. It won’t be easy, but I have all the time in the world in my hand. I just know for a fact that it will be much harder if I stay with Mats and his soon-to-be wife.

I glanced around the house I lived in for the past seven years. I’m going to miss it, miss every moment I shared with my brother, every moment I spent loving him in secrecy.

“You don’t have to leave the house, you know. This is your home, too.”

I thought I wouldn't see him before I leave. I’m not good at the farewell. Hence why I chose to leave on the day I know for sure that he will be in the training ground. I didn't even tell him that I’m going to move.

“Aren’t you suppose to be in training right now?”

He flashes his signature smile. “I couldn’t miss the farewell with my little sister, can I?”

I relaxed. “I guess not.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

Mats move forward and embraced me, taking me by surprise. I don’t know how long I’ve been holding my tears, but it came down running as fast as Olympics runners. I didn’t cry when I left my mom in München. I didn’t cry when my dad left me to move to Austria for his new wife. Yet, I cry today.

“No matter what, this is still your home and I’m still one phone call away.”

0o0

_Tossing, turning, struggle through the night with someone new. And I could go on and on, on and on._

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you. But you’re still gone, gone, gone…_

The wedding march playing right on cue. I will be the last one to walk in the church before Cathy’s maid of honor. It isn’t even my wedding and I’m nervous as hell.

I was about to take a step forward when felt a hand grabbing my arm and pulled me away from my spot. I can feel people gazing at me. What I can’t tell is, why in the world he is pulling me away?

“Cathy, I’m sorry I changed my mind. You can go on with the wedding, but I won’t be your groom.”

0o0


	2. Mats POV

“She will be your new sister.” His voice was full of contentment, which disgusts me to no extent.

It was clear to me that now I have another person to take care of in the family. As the supposedly the head of the family, that father of mine wasn’t there on a lot of occasions, if not most. It was up to me to take care of my mother and little brother. Now, add a little sister into the equation.

She was hiding behind her mother. _My step mother._ She looked so young, but her blonde hair and blue eyes surely caught my attention. She’s beautiful.

_She’s also your little sister now, Hummels!_

Yeah, yeah. I’m aware of that fact. I wasn't thinking of anything romantic anyway…

0o0

Four years later…

What? No romantic involved? It would be a lie if I don’t find her attractive at all! And it’s a miracle for me to survive each passing day without even trying to steal a kiss or six.

Her blue eyes still captivating as always. Her lips… Her curves… God dammit, I’m trying to win the world’s #1 modest, reliable and not to mention charming big brother here!

Yeah, my thought never once modest around her. It’s just impossible, especially when I live with her, see her every day - fifteen hours a day, seven days a week. Okay, there were times when I have to travel for football matches. But I assume you got the point…

Having a girlfriend wasn't really helpful as I expected. My feelings towards her stay, if not getting stronger every day.

I’m surprised on how invisible my feeling in her eyes. She doesn't seem to know it. Although it could be good to stay that way.

If only I can get rid of this feeling for her and focus on the one I’m dating…

0o0

A month to the wedding…

“You don’t have to leave the house, you know. This is your home, too.”

She jumped slightly, warning me that I startled her.

I know the reason why she chose today to move everything out of our home to Jonas, so she doesn't need to see me.

I thought she didn't have any feelings towards me, the way I have for her. But the more I teased her, the more apparent that feeling is. We both love each other, not in a brother-sister way, but more.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in training right now?”

Knew it! “I couldn’t miss the farewell with my little sister, can I?”

She forced a smile, although she seems to be relaxing a bit more. “I guess not.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

I pulled her into my embrace. I could feel the soft cry, she was about to make. I haven't seen her cry, not once, not even when we left München for Dortmund, not even when she watched her daddy left her. She has grown into a strong, independent woman. And I love every bit of her personality.

I let her cry her heart out. She needed it. One thing I need to reassure her, that she’s always welcome. No matter what Cathy said, she’s still my little sister - whom I love deeply, more than a sister.

I ran my hand up and down her back. “No matter what, this is still your home and I’m still one phone call away.”

And I have the intention of keeping it that way.

0o0

Wedding day…

Can I really do this? Can I really tie myself up with a wedding band around my ring finger? Can I really be faithful to Cathy, when all this time I was with her, I was thinking of someone else?

What is the reason behind me never getting in a relationship with my little sister? She isn't related to me, not by blood for certain. And there is no printed rule that stated I can’t be in a relationship with her when I clearly fell in love with her more than I can ever imagine.

How many times did I tell myself I can’t? How many times did I stop myself? I’m still a coward…

And this could be my last chance.

I told the choir to start the wedding march. This wedding will stay on schedule, only without me.

I sneaked behind my groomsmen. They probably thought I was nervous. There is one thing I have in mind, get her and get the hell out of here.

“Mats? Where are you going?” Apparently, Jonas managed to catch up with me.

“I can’t do this.” I shook my head. He knew the story and he knew me. I have no doubt that he will understand.

“Here, take my car. Just stay in my house until everything dies down. I will handle this.”

I looked up, searching for his eyes. I found sincerity in there and it elevated up my strength. I can do this.

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing, I’m your brother.”

I have no time to waste now. As much as I wanted to hug him, I have to stop our little sister from walking down the aisle - as Cathy’s bridesmaids I might add.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out before yelling to Cathy. “Cathy, I’m sorry I changed my mind. You can go on with the wedding, but I won’t be your groom.”

“MATS!”

0o0

She didn't protest. She followed me to Jonas’ car and sit quietly on the passenger seat.

Halfway through the highway, I heard a soft cry.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“What are you doing, Mats? Are you insane?”

My instinct told me to bring the car to a stop. However, we were in the middle of the highway. I made the next exit and park in the nearest parking lot.

I turned to her. “Can’t you tell?”

“Say what?”

“That I love you.”

She stared at me for a few heartbeats. Her blue eyes full of doubt. I guess after all action speaks louder than words. So I do the next thing I’ve been dying to do for the past seven years living together with her. I kissed her.

0o0


End file.
